


What if We say Goodbye to Safe and Sound

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Yifan, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Past Violence, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody said that Yixing was a monster but his sad eyes told Yifan a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if We say Goodbye to Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the second wave of [](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/profile)[fanxing_ohboy](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/) :) (Please do read the rest of the entries and don't forget to leave comments for the authors to read:>) It was supposed to be just some high school students having sex but it turned into something like this (OoO) There are brief mentions of past violence, bullying and self-harm ;-; Anyway, thanks [](http://rideon9095.livejournal.com/profile)[rideon9095](http://rideon9095.livejournal.com/) for using this as your exercise ;p

  
Everybody knew not to step foot on the rooftop especially during lunch time. Teachers and students alike were aware not to cross the boundaries. You could only enter when the door was ajar because it meant that no one was there. It meant _Yixing_ wasn’t there.  


But transfer student Yifan made the mistake of venturing into the _forbidden_ area of the school. It wasn’t completely his fault though as no one had been able to tell him that the rooftop was mostly off-limits. He was new to the grounds and he wanted some fresh air, away from everybody and their too personal questions.

Everyone in the school thought it was a bad decision, for Yifan to step into that unknown metaphorically distant place, but for him it was the best decision he has made his entire life.

+♥ï¸+

  


_“Ha…ha…ha…mmnnnn…”_

Everyone thought Yixing was a monster.

After the first time Yifan went to the rooftop, all his classmates and teachers warned him not to dare to go back there anymore.

“It’s dangerous,” they said, “We don’t know what he can and will do to you.”

_“Yixing…Xing…Haaa…”_

Everyday they would tell Yifan how Yixing secluded himself and shut people off; trudging up to his rooftop palace and staying there until the breaks are over. He attended his classes but his mind always wandered. He never paid attention to class but he would always get good grades so the teacher never did anything either. He didn’t seem extremely troublesome.

_“M-my…n-nipples…”_

It wasn’t until someone came to the rooftop without knowing that Yixing was there. A fight ensued and the other student was hurt badly, the other student who came with him didn’t get to do anything but watch as Yixing punched and kicked his friend. No one dared to touch him since then. They didn’t even look him in the eye.

And that, Yifan thought, was where _they_ made a mistake.

_“Xing…Xing…look…look at me…”_

He had the most beautiful set of brown eyes Yifan had ever seen. Sad yet captivating. He knew those eyes had seen things and had stories to tell. Yifan wanted to back away and not disturb but Yixing’s eyes lured him in and kept him frozen in place.

They did not speak a word then and Yixing didn’t move from where was seated, eyes leaving Yifan’s figure to look at the skyscrapers that walled the city.

_“Mmnn…yes…yes…nggghh…”_

It started out with little pieces of snacks that Yifan would bring with him to the rooftop during lunch. He was sure he didn’t see Yixing bring anything with him to his place of solace so he took it upon himself to bring his schoolmate food.

At first Yixing ignored them. Yifan would always find the bag of food hung to his locker’s handle when it was time for him to go home. But he didn’t stop because Yixing appeared fragile and nobody in the school seemed to care that he looked sickly. Yifan didn’t like that and couldn’t stand that fact. He didn’t stop leaving food for Yixing though, even when the other left him a note saying: “Stop wasting your money on me.”

_“Gaaah…ugh…Xing…you don’t have to…”_

“You should listen to them, you know,” Yifan was startled, for after weeks of leaving food for Yixing, the boy, himself initiated the conversation. Although it wasn’t the kind of starter Yifan wanted to hear from him. He was sitting by the entrance of the roof top, not his usual place but he was there, probably waiting for Yifan.

Yifan didn’t mind his _threat_ and proceeded to place the box of food beside Yixing telling him: “Eat it. You’d look better with some nutrients in your body.” Yixing suddenly stood up and Yifan was almost sure that he was going to be punched but right when the smaller boy was going to land one on his face. He stopped two inches away from Yifan’s jaw, hand dropping to his side. A single tear rolling down his cheeks had Yifan wanting to envelope his arms around Yixing. The pull was so strong he stumbled towards the other but never pushed through with his plans.

Yixing ran away from him even before Yifan could do anything else. To where, he wasn’t sure.

The rooftop was Yixing’s safe place. He didn’t have anywhere to hide.

_“S-stop…teasing…”_

The incident only spurred Yifan to do more, to get to know Yixing more. Against his classmates’ advice, he dug up more about the boy on the rooftop, still brought him food and asked him how his day was going even if he never got a reply from the other.

Until he did. But not with the answer that he wanted.

“Why do you care so much?” Yixing replied when Yifan, like clockwork, placed his food by the entrance and asked how he was.

“Why can’t I?” His reply startled Yixing, swinging his body around to look at Yifan standing by the door before turning his back to the other again.

“Can I sit beside you?” Yifan asked carefully, one foot out the door if ever Yixing decided that he had overstayed his welcome.

But then Yixing replied and Yifan thought that was the happiest moment of his life.

“Do whatever you want.”

_“Aaaaah…Xing…n-not there…your tongue…no…”_

Yifan thought he had broken through Yixing’s walls, sitting beside the other and offering him the food he had brought with him. Sometimes Yixing would take the chopsticks and munch on some dumplings but he never went over four bites which deeply frustrated Yifan. But he calmed himself down and argued that it was better than nothing.

It had been raining one day and Yifan thought that during those days Yixing would stay in the classroom or find somewhere else to be alone. But Yifan was wrong. He brought his umbrella with him and decided to check the rooftop. Lo and behold, Yixing was there at his usual place near the fenced borders, lying down with the rain pelting down his skin.

“What the hell are you doing? You’re going to get sick!” Yifan rushed to him, making sure his umbrella was shading Yixing from the downpour. When he looked down, the boy’s face was pallid, drained of colour and he was shaking. Alerted by the other’s state, Yifan abandoned his umbrella in favor of carrying Yixing. The boy’s body felt limp and lifeless as the taller placed him in his arms. As he was hauling Yixing up from the floor, Yifan heard something clatter on the ground, a tiny sound and in the haze of the rain, he could only make out a small rectangular shaped object that fell to the ground right by a dark patch. In a hurry to get Yixing to the infirmary, he paid no attention to it and bolted.

_“One at a time…Xing…one…ah!”_

Only when Yifan had placed Yixing down on the infirmary bed did he notice the blood gushing out of the boy’s wrist, slashed marks marring his pale skin. Yifan’s hands covered his mouth as a pained gasp left him. When he looked over to Yixing’s other wrist, wounds that were still evidently new stood out from his porcelain skin. The school nurse called for Yixing’s guardians who took him home once the bleeding had stopped.

Yixing was sent to the hospital afterwards, staying there for a couple of days to have therapies. Yifan, just like when the other stayed on the rooftop, visited him everyday without fail.

Whenever Yixing opened his eyes, he would find a blond mop of hair splayed over his bed sheets as Yifan took his afternoon nap beside him. Yifan liked being beside him.

_“Put…more…”_

During Yixing’s stay at the hospital, Yifan found out more about him than he ever had in the past months that they shared lunch together, not that Yixing ever had a word to say to him. He learned about facts that neither his classmates nor his teachers could ever tell him.

Yixing lost his parents at the tender age of five from a house fire that the little boy himself had caused, not that he intended to do it. He was just a kid and he didn’t know that what he had done would cause such great misery to his family.

“He was a bright boy,” Yixing’s psychiatrist had shared to Yifan, seeing as the boy was very eager and looked like he cares for Yixing more than anybody ever had, “his father always took him to work to play with the kids in the pediatric ward.” Yifan looked forlornly at Yixing whose attention was on his blanket, drawing unknown patterns to it.

“Kids started bullying him at school when they learned of what happened to his parents,” the doctor shook his head, a sad expression etched on his face in sympathy. “He wasn’t at fault, he was just a child.” Yifan bit his lip, imagining a small Yixing being picked on by other children who didn’t know better pricked his heart.

“I’m glad he found a friend in you,” the doctor said as he patted Yifan’s shoulder before leaving.

Yifan wanted to see that, that bright boy that Yixing once was.

_“Xing…kiss…me…”_

“Why are you still here?” Yixing asked when he woke up just in time for supper, finding Yifan setting up the dining table for him. The taller boy had taken into caring for Yixing ever since he was discharged as the boy’s guardians were busy with work.

The taller boy didn’t answer, only making sure that Yixing’s bowl was filled with rice because they made an agreement that the smaller boy should finish everything that was served to him to nurse him back to life. Yifan has been taking advantage of it ever since, filling Yixing’s bowl to the brim so the other would eat more than he usually would.

“It’s time for dinner, come sit.” Yifan pulled out Yixing’s chair before sitting on the one beside it. But the other didn’t make a move from where he was standing just outside his room. “Yixing, come on, the food will get cold.”

“Get out of my house!” Yixing boomed, hands balled to his sides. “Out! Now!”

Yifan smiled a little and shook his head, “You can’t get rid of me just like that.”

“I don’t need you!” Yixing spat at him, face flushed with anger as he barely contained the feelings in his small fists.

Yifan stopped and placed his chopsticks over his bowl. He looked at Yixing and calmly replied, “But I do.”

Yixing fell on his knees and bawled his eyes out and Yifan held him in his arms. Defeated yet loved.  


All these memories play in the back of Yifan’s mind as Yixing added the last finger in. It was their first time doing this together and Yifan insisted that the other should take the lead; to love the way he wanted to be loved, to make Yifan feel how he wanted to feel.

 _“Take it…slow…”_ Yixing followed Yifan’s instructions, slowing the movement of his fingers as he gauged his boyfriend’s reaction to the added intrusion.

After confessing their feelings for each other, they slowly opened up to one another and as broken Yixing thought he was, he gave being with Yifan a shot. It was hard at first as Yixing readjusted his life to a more social one. Yifan never forced him though, having dates at home made Yixing feel more comfortable around him. They took it one step at a time, a touch then a hug until it progressed to a kiss and then some.

 _“Mmmnnn…Xing…put it in me…”_ Yixing blushed, the colour more beautiful on his face than his former pale one. The smaller boy worried his bottom lip before reaching for the condom that Yifan bought before coming to see him. He fumbled with the foil, the packet dropping from his trembling hands as he tried to open it. Yifan suppressed the smile from adorning his face as he looked at Yixing. He placed his hands over the other’s smaller ones before breathing out words of encouragement for him, “Breathe, baby. We’re not in a hurry.” Yixing nodded weakly and inhaled deeply, Yifan’s hands finding their place on his hips so he can rip the foil open.

Yixing successfully got the condom over his manhood and poured a liberal amount of lubricant over it. He had to look away from Yifan because of the way the other was eyeing his member, biting his lip and licking them as he watched Yixing pump his cock to full erection.

Yifan laid himself comfortably on his back, stroking his cock as he waited for Yixing to get ready as well. The other’s face became beet red when Yifan spread his legs to accommodate him. Yifan wanted to giggle when Yixing gulped at the sight of his boyfriend’s entrance, pulsating and waiting for him to take.

“Go on, babe, it’s okay.” Yifan urged him, a hand reaching up to caress Yixing’s arm. The other nodded once again before aligning his cock to Yifan’s entrance. The thrust in was slow and calculated, as everything was with Yixing. He didn’t want to jump into things, even as he came into a relationship with Yifan, always taking matters seriously, step by step, one at a time.

Yifan’s tight heat surrounding him was incredible though that he couldn’t help but voice it out to his boyfriend once he had already bottomed out. The taller boy kissed Yixing on the lips, telling him that he was also making Yifan feel good. Once he asked Yixing to start moving, no words were exchanged from that point aside from their names and a few barely articulated praises. Yifan hugged Yixing close to him, not allowing him to go anywhere but deep inside Yifan, make love to him until an impression of his body was left deep and lasting onto Yixing’s mattress.

The sloppy and shallow thrusts gradually turned into deep and precise ones. The bed started creaking with the force of Yixing’s movements, the headboard slamming harshly against the wall. It took Yixing quite a while and a few experimental thrusts in different angles and depths to find what Yifan told him was his prostate.

 _“There!”_ Yifan screamed, body arching away from the mattress and closer to Yixing’s chest, _“Again! Xing!”_ Yixing complied, keeping his position and ramming harder into Yifan, rubbing the tip of his cock to where he knew Yifan wanted it the most. The way his boyfriend’s entrance clenched and unclenched around him, his walls clamping down on Yixing’s manhood, had his mind going crazy, feeling a kind of bliss that he has never once felt before.

 _“Xing…my cock…”_ Yifan wanted to reach out for his own dick and stroke himself but the pleasure that came from Yixing pressing on his prostate was too much for him. His arms felt weak and powerless as his hands fisted on the sheets. He was barely able to punctuate such important words in between his moans and screams. He was panting heavily, eyes half-lidded as he watched Yixing move above him, droplets of sweat dripping down from his boyfriend’s forehead to his face. With the remaining energy that he had, he placed his arms around Yixing, his hands finding purchase on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 _“Baby…close…close…”_ He moaned into Yixing’s ear, the sounds going straight up his boyfriend's spine and to his groin. _“Cum…Xing…I’m cumm–”_ Before Yifan could even finish his sentence, a wave of pleasure took over his body as he felt Yixing’s wrist flick faster and his hand squeezing around his cock. He felt a euphoric high as his mouth hung agape and his fingers clawed on Yixing’s back.

 _“I love you, I love you,”_ Yifan managed to verbalize his feelings as Yixing hammered into him, doing his best to chase his own climax and drown in pleasure together with his boyfriend. He held back the tears that were threatening to leave him as Yifan chants words of adoration and love for him. Yixing never had someone accept him for his mistakes and his detached personality. Yixing never had someone who understood him and cared for him, not even the people who were supposed to be there for him. Not until Yifan.

“Fan!” Yixing grunted, shut his eyes close and blindly felt for Yifan’s lips, sealing it with his as he came into the condom, the warmth of his release seeping through the rubber and spreading through Yifan.

“I love you too,” he replied, “I love you too,” he repeated, his lips grazing Yifan’s as his hips kept moving, plunging deeper into his boyfriend. And his heart does the same, falling more for the boy beneath him.

Yifan smiled at him, squeezed his shoulder and kissed him once more. Love, it had finally come to Yixing.


End file.
